


Guardian Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tw:Abuse, Tw:Cutting, tw: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One day you're going to find a new Guardian Angel Eren, and when you do treasure them, hold them, care for them, and never let them go, because they might fly away on just trying to keep you safe'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest people I don't like my story Save me from Myself so I will write this one instead. Anyway enjoy this one ( ´ ▽ ` ) Levi will be introduced somewhere near chapter 2-4? I don't know just depends how long each chapter is going to be!

I remember a couple years ago, when you were still alive. Your smile could brighten up anyone's day, and your laugh, rang out like tiny bells. You brown hair would swish in the wind and whip your face. Your brown eyes big and filled with so much curiosity to see the world. You would often tell me and Mikasa tales about faraway lands, that we would one day see.

You had so much hope in us, love, care, and respect. You would often tell us that you were our Guardian Angel, and even in your death you would watch over us as we find a new one. Every night you'd say  _'Goodnight my little angels'_  kiss us on our foreheads and turn off the light. I was always able to sleep peacefully with the reminder that you were here to protect me, and Mikasa.

Father was also our Guardian Angel, well at least that's what you said. He ever really was around, but you always said it was because he was working. I was naive, and just nodded my head. At school, I had no problems with anyone there. In fact, I pretty much ignored everyone, aside from Mikasa. Everyday all I could think of was going home and seeing my mother again.

I would walk home from school with Mikasa since it wasn't to far away. I would always arrive home with mother in the kitchen cooking or in our garden outside. People would often comment on how our house and how it seemed to be the happiest and brightest in the neighborhood. She would often laugh at this, and just brush it off, but i bet it pleased her to know that.

I remember how you  _ **loved**_ books. Any chance you had you would whip out a book and stick your nose in it. Wether it was a second or five hours you had, you would read. As you had often said when we questioned you  _'Every second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and so on counts!'_  You would often read us bedtime stories that included adventure, and facts about oceans and snow and so many more fascinating things.

You had come from a poor family, where all there was to eat was the tall grass and cherry pits. Countless of people you loved died, yet you stayed strong and I am proud of you. Though I have to admit, I'm nothing like you. You with so much patience, love, care, passion, it wasn't me. I often lost my temper, was impatient, loving but unable to show it well, and I tried my best to care, but now that's just something I avoid.

You would smile down at me and kneel down to my height, whenever I said I wasn't worth your love, or for you to be my Guardian.  _'I don't even deserve a guardian!'_ I would often say yet you just smiled even more. Your reply to this always seem to put me in a good mood, made me feel confident, as if I could conquer the world. You would always tell me  _'Everyone deserves a guardian Eren. From the poorest to the richest, kindest to meanest, happiest to saddest, ugliest to prettiest, it doesn't matter. As long as they find that one person who will care for them, while everyone one else doesn't, they can feel as if they are rich, as if they are kind, as if they are happy, as if they are pretty, but those emotions will only come if they find their angel'_

So for 2 years this went on. I loved you and you loved me, I cared you cared, I smiled you smiled, we were happy like this. 

Happy.

All of that happiness down the drain.

Just like that.

Did I do anything to deserve that cruelty? Did Mikasa do anything? Did father? I don't think I'll ever know.

I had come home from school alone this time since Mikasa had gotten sick. I opened the door to my house, and had not even noticed that a man had been following me. I walked into the kitchen and watched the color from your face drain. The rest was a blur,I remember hearing the  _'whoosh!'_  of the knife coming down to strike me in the head, Then the next thing I knew I had you cradled in my arms.

I questioned you...Why?

Why put yourself in front of me? Why not just let me die? Where had the man gone off to? I didn't know. 

You looked at me with your half-closed eyes and offered me a comforting soft smile. You kept whispering it was going to be okay, but how would it be okay? Nothing was going to be okay. I told you I was going to call an ambulance, but you told me not too. You took in a sharp breath before speaking in a raspy voice

_'There comes a time when a Guardian Angel falls, but it's okay. One day you're going to find a new  Guardian Angel Eren, and when you do treasure them, hold them, care for them, and never let them go, because they might fly away on just trying to keep you safe'_

_  
_And with those words said, you fell eerily silent.

And it was then I knew, nothing was going to be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like? ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
